


The Beginning

by Dunx5000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunx5000/pseuds/Dunx5000





	The Beginning

It worked. It had worked. I couldn’t believe it… _it worked._

Oh God, I wish it hadn’t worked.

I’d known, and known for a while, that this was coming. The uncomfortable truth had been staring me in the face, but I hadn’t wanted to accept it. The strange dreams written off as something caused by my medication. The jokes I’d seen on the internet. The seemingly trivial arguments.

They all hinted at the truth. It was real.

It was a garbled file; not unlike some tutorials I’d seen on how to make “glitched” files for artwork. Codes that didn’t make any sense, even to someone as programming-illiterate as me. Reels and reels of text, the long, long installation progress. I, like many other fans I expect, downloaded it as a joke. To see what happened. To see what some rabid, or dedicated fan had done to emulate it.

I hadn’t connected, myself. The very convincing, iconic imagery is staring at me from the laptop in the corner. I’d intended to start earlier, but I suppose this was the way it was intended to be. The wind had blown down a tree, knocking the electricity out. No big deal; it was the middle of the day, I didn’t need the lights on. I was a little concerned that my laptop might drain it’s battery… but it seemed small potatoes compared to the fire.

 _It’s not the way it happened to them!_ I thought. _It’s just a coincidence_ I told myself. I went to put the fire out, without much luck. I didn’t really know what I was doing.

That’s when I noticed it.                      

The big, bulky thing someone had shoved in my room. I haven’t worked out who they are yet, but I need to thank them. It only seems right, after all, when someone saves your life.

Desperate more than anything else, I had done the steps. I’d made the equipment, I’d jumped through the hoops. I look out the window now, and there is no fire.

I glance back at the laptop, keeping an eye on the battery life. 40%. Someone was contacting me; I assume it’s the person who put the stuff in my house. I’ll get to answering them in a moment – I just don’t quite understand.

The image is there, on the laptop’s screen. Mocking, almost. I knew the game, I did the steps, almost without thinking. I wonder if it knows, or if someone else does. Nonetheless, it sits there, waiting.

The SBURB logo.

_It’s real._


End file.
